Dan (Claimer)
Dan is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Dan is part of the group The Claimers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Dan's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Alone" Dan is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Dan and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Dan and the other group members lower their guns too. "Us" Dan is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it. He, along with the rest of the group, walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he puts his gun in his back. As Tony pushes the walker to him, Billy then stabs it in the head with a metal pipe. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed. He aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out, he claims the mattress that is on the ground. The next morning, he watches as Len confronts Daryl, he is sitting on his claimed mattress sharpening his knife and watched as Len is deemed a liar. Dan, along with Harley, Billy, and Tony are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Dan starts kicking and punching Len as he is on the ground. They later shoot an arrow into Len's head, killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks. He, along with the group, finds the Terminus sign. "A" When Joe's group makes contact with Rick's group, Dan finds Carl who was sleeping in a truck and pulls him out in an attempt to rape him. He is shocked when he witnesses Rick biting Joe's neck, ripping out his jugular, killing him. He also witnesses all the other members of his group killed by Michonne and Daryl. He threatens Carl's life if they try to approach him, but Rick declares a vengeful claim that "he's mine". Dan tries to back away as Rick stabs him with Joe's knife. Rick proceeds to stab Dan repeatedly with the knife, brutally killing him, leaving Michonne, Daryl, and Carl watch in shock of Rick's brutality. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes As Dan is attempting to molest Carl Grimes, his fellow members are all killed by Daryl Dixon and Michonne, leaving Dan, who tries to back away as Rick stabs him with Joe's knife. Rick begins to disembowel him and then proceeds to stab Dan repeatedly with the knife, brutally killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dan has killed: *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Joe From what we see Dan and Joe have a stable relationship. In fact, Dan always executes the orders of his leader. Tony From what we see Dan and Tony have a stable relationship, even when they enjoy killing zombies together. Len Len was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Harley Harley was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy From what we see Dan and Billy have a stable relationship, even when they enjoy killing zombies together. Lou From what we see Dan and Lou had a stable relationship like when Dan wants to avenge his death. Rick Grimes Rick quickly developed a strong disgust and hatred for Dan, eventually leading to Rick murdering Dan brutally stabbing him several times. Rick hated Dan as while being held in a tight grip by Joe, Dan attempted to rape Carl. This lead not only to Rick killing Dan, but killing Joe by tearing his throat out with his teeth to escape. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The actor who portrays Dan, Keith Brooks, described his character in an interview as one who "is like an attack dog. He's vicious. When pointed in a direction, he destroys anything in his path. Some of that is his malicious nature, some of it his sick deviance. But he exists in a world where people don't have to be human anymore. Where people can give in to their worst inclinations."http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_Brooks_Interview *In the Talking Dead In Memoriam for the season finale, Dan was listed as Deserves-it Dan. References ru:Дэн (телесериал) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series